Surprises
by NikiD1233
Summary: Percy goes to the boarding school after Annabeth dumps him to help find demigods, only to become the guy all the girls lie. His experience is full of surprises, like seeing an old friend, new love, and adventure with Sibuna. Are the Sibuna members the Demigods? Whoch one did Percy fall for, and feels the same for Percy? Read to find out!


Percy's POV:

I groaned and staggered towards a cab. Why did I have to go to England on a plane? I was happy to be in England, it would help me get over Annabeth, and I would find the demigods at some school. No, I had to go by plane, and even though Dad said I would be fine, Zeus made it difficult. I sat in the cab thinking this for what felt like hours, but finally I pulled up to the House I was assigned. Anubis House. Egyptian god of death. Oh joy. I put on a smile and knocked on the door, which was opened by a bunch of people my age and two adults.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson."

Nina's POV:

We were going to have another American, and I was pretty excited. He would be staying in Eddie and Fabian's room, but that's all we knew about him. Trudy knew his name, but wanted him to introduce himself. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Come on!" Amber yelped as she ran towards the door, all of us following suit.

She opened the door to reveal a very good looking guy that looked around 17. He had messy black hair, a perfect tan, perfectly chiseled muscles, a crooked smile, and mesmerizing sea-green eyes. He smiled and struck out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson."

I smiled.

"Nina Martin. Come in!"

He smiled and shook my hand. Maybe Fabian and I not being back together wasn't that bad...

Amber's POV:

"Hi! I'm Amber Millington!" I exclaimed as I shook Percy's hand.

He smiled gently, and shook my hand as if it as fragile. So sweet! He was the hottest guy to ever exist, with perfectly messy hair, perfect tan and muscles, an adorable crooked grin, and impossible sea-green eyes. I am so happy Alfie and I broke up.

Joy's POV:

"Joy Mercer." I said with a smile.

Percy shook my hand gently and smiled. He was hot! If I thought Fabian was good looking... Percy put Fabian to shame! Maybe moving on from Fabian would be easier than I thought.

Patricia's POV:

"Patricia Williamson." I said with a small smile.

Percy shook my hand, gently but not as gently as he shook other girl's hand. I liked that. I liked this guy. He was really good looking, looked rebellious, and his sea-green eyes held power. This guy was a leader, and I liked him more than I should.

Mara's POV:

"Mara Jaffray." I said as Percy shook my hand gently.

He smiled and I felt a slight blush on my cheeks. He was really cute, but I have Jerome. Well, I can think Percy is cute, right?

Fabian's POV:

"Fabian Rutter, nice to meet you!" I said as Percy shook my hand.

He had a strong grip! He also had a kind smile on his face. I think this guy will be okay...wait Nina is staring at him... As long as he doesn't like Nina...

Jerome's POV:

"Jerome Clarke." I said and shook Percy's hand.

I didn't like how Mara blushed when he shook her hand, but he would probably be okay. Maybe he could start pranking...

Alfie's POV:"Alfie Lewis!"

This Percy guy seemed nice. Maybe Jerome and I could get him pranking with us...

Percy's POV:There were three people left. The two adults, and a guy with familiar blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was smirking.

"Can it be? Can it really be the Eddie Miller?" I said with a laugh.

He smiled and nodded.

"The one and only! And can it really be? The Percy Jackson?" he said with a laugh.

I have him a brotherly hug.

"How have you been man? We missed you at camp!"

Oh, let me explain. Eddie is a special demigod. He is a son of Apollo, but also has a mortal father. Don't ask how, I have no clue, he has no clue. and neither does his mom. He was one of my best friends at Camp and at Goode. I noticed everybody was staring at us, mouths wide open.

"He's my best friend from America." Eddie explained.

"Ohhhhh." was the the response we got from everybody.

Then a woman with a kind smile and warm eyes that reminded me of Hestia stepped forward.

"I'm Trudy, your House Mother." she said as she shook my hand.

Next a man that looked like the skinny and evil Mr. D stepped forward.

"I am Victor, the House Keeper." he said.

I shook his hand firmly and kept my gaze on his eyes. He might have been scary. To other people.

"Well, it's supper now, so why don't we go eat." Trudy said with a smile.

"Come on man, you're rooming with me and Fabian." Eddie said and led me to a room with blue walls and three beds.

I dumped my stuff on the bed Eddie told me too, and followed him to the table. Eddie took the seat next to Patricia, which happened to have an empty seat next to it that was next to Amber. She smiled at me, and I think she winked... she was very good looking. She had blonde princess curls like Annabeth, and crystal blue eyes. She would be a daughter of Aphrodite if she were a demigod. Dinner was happy and full of questions, until Eddie asked one.

"So, how are you and Annabeth doing?" he said as he nudged me and winked.

I frowned.

"Who's Annabeth?" Amber questioned, a hint of jealousy on her voice.

"Yeah, who's Annabeth?" Joy repeated.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. She found this other guy she liked, wants to be an architect like her. Broke up with me for him." I murmured.

Everybody stared at me, mouths wide open.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry man." Eddie said.

He was one of the strongest supporters of my relationship with Annabeth.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known. Excuse me." I said and stood up from the table.

I walked outside, looking for some for, of water. I found a lake. A beautiful lake, just while the sun was setting. I sighed and looked at the water. I just sat there, until Nina came.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.I shrugged.

"I've been better." I said.

A few tears were still rolling down my cheeks. She sat there with me in comforting silence until the last rays of the sun disappeared and we headed back. I headed towards my room. I was exhausted.

"Percy?" Nina called.

I turned around. Amber was next to her.

"It'll get better." Nina said.

I nodded, and she went upstairs. Amber rushed over to me and hugged me.

"She's right, it'll get better."

She followed Nina up the stairs quickly. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

They are right, it will get better.


End file.
